Volver a Comenzar
by Xandrema
Summary: Kagome ha estado lejos por 3 años desde que la perla fue destruída, cuando de repente se encuentra de vuelta en la época feudal, podrán ella e Inuyasha volver a comenzar su historia, o las diferencias pesarán más su amor. Continuación del final del anime.
1. Te Recuerdo

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko T, y solo los uso como referencia para la historia :)

Capítulo 1

Te recuerdo!

 _** Inu **_

 _Indudablemente era su olor, ese olor que nunca aunque viviera 2000 años más podría olvidar, ese olor que había sentido durante tanto tiempo y que un día de pronto perdí, por lo que creí que fue para siempre._

 _Era ella, podía sentirlo, pero no podía creerlo, había ya pensado en tantas ocasiones que nunca la volvería a tener en mis brazos, justo cuando había decidido no apartarme de ella nunca, justo entonces la perdí. A veces el destino se burla en tu cara, no es que sea la primera vez, mi vida siempre ha sido rodeada de bastante basura, no era difícil creer que me diera una cachetada justo cuando pensaba que podía ser feliz._

 _Y sin embargo ahí estaba, de inmediato corrí hacia el pozo, una parte de mí llena de esperanza y la otra completamente catártica pensando que quizás ya me había vuelto loco de una vez por todas. Estiré mi brazo, sin saber si tendría o no respuesta, y de repente ahí estaba ella._

 _Era el mismo olor, pero se veía distinta, era un poco más alta, sus facciones eran más definidas, no podría decir que era una mujer adulta, no, era bastante joven aún, pero ya no era la niña de 15 años que me liberó de aquel maldito árbol. Era diferente pero era ella, era mi Kagome, los ojos que soñé tantas noches con volver a ver y que ya había caído en cuenta que no pasaría._

Se miraron largo rato, como creyendo que no era cierto, que quizás era una más de tantas ilusiones de las que fueron víctimas, como queriendo detener el tiempo, hasta que al unísono dijeron sus nombres y se abrazaron como si nunca quisieran dejarse ir, sin una palabra más que el nombre del otro que salió de sus labios.

Inuyasha tampoco era el mismo, ahora se le notaba más robusto, aunque su cara era la misma, con ese genio desgraciado que podía sacar de quicio hasta a la más tierna flor, pero era él, lo que Kagome pensó jamás volver a ver pero que nunca perdió las esperanzas.

De pronto Miroku, Sango y Shippo aparecieron detrás de ellos, con caras sorprendidas, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Kagome! gritaron, esto sacó de su pequeño mundo a la pareja, que un poco a regañadientes se apartaron. Kagome abrió sus ojos como si no pudiera creerlo, había vuelto, realmente había vuelto! Corrió hacia sus amigos, abrazando fuertemente a Shippo mientras decía su nombre, Sango y Miroku esperaron pacientemente su turno, sabiendo que el pequeño zorro era posiblemente el que más había extrañado a la chica, claro a excepción del hanyou que miraba expectante detrás de ellos.

Uno a uno intercambiaron breves palabras y abrazos, Sango y Kagome dejando ir un par de lágrimas en el proceso al encontrar a su amiga perdida y darse cuenta de la nueva familia que se había creado en su ausencia por las miradas un poco cautelosas de un par de gemelas que miraban expectantes por la nueva chica de cabello negro que nunca había aparecido.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo para presentarse con las gemelas, nunca había sido particularmente buena con los niños, a veces ni siquiera llevaba del todo bien a su pequeño hermano, pero eran casi su familia y por Dios, eran idénticas a Sango, eso la hizo reír al pensar en el futuro que le esperaba al pobre monje al lidiar con dos pequeñas exterminadoras.

Al poco tiempo las gemelas entraron en confianza y le regalaron una gran sonrisa a Kagome, tomándola una de cada mano y caminando de vuelta a la aldea, claro no sin un muy expectante hanyou caminando detrás del grupo.

Kagome fue bienvenida en la aldea por todos sus amigos y los aldeanos que la recordaban, algunos aún la veían como un regalo o un milagro que llevó de vuelta a su sacerdotisa perdida pero muchos otros la recordaban como la chica extraña que luchó y logró eliminar la perla, trayendo paz a la aldea. Después de muchos bienvenida y unas cuantas miradas extrañadas, entraron a la pequeña casa de Sango y Miroku, donde Sango con ayuda de Kagome se dispusieron a preparar la cena.

Inuyasha se quedó sobre el techo mientras el resto del grupo entraba a la casa, esto no le extrañó a nadie, porque estaban acostumbrados al que el medio demonio siempre ha buscado su espacio personal, todos excepto Kagome.

 _**Kag**_

 _Me siento nerviosa, estaba tan emocionada por poder volver y ver a todos, especialmente a Inuyasha, que no me paré a pensar que tal vez él ya se ha olvidado de mí. Seamos sinceros, han pasado ya 3 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y sí nos besamos, pero fue solo un beso y no dijimos nada después de aquello._

 _Y si fue algo de momento? Ayyyy nooo, acabo de dejar a mi familia y a mi tiempo por un chico que tal vez ya no esté interesado en mí!_

 _No no, pude sentirlo en su mirada cuando nos encontramos, él me extrañaba, pero tal vez volver a esta época es demasiado para él, tal vez se siente presionado por un compromiso conmigo, digo ni siquiera hablamos al respecto y ya estoy aquí._

 _Parece distante, un poco extraño, nunca ha sido muy expresivo que digamos, pero vamos al menos esperaba unas palabras, pero no ha dicho nada aparte de mi nombre cuando llegue._

– Auch!, todos levantaron sus cabezas al escuchar la queja de la joven sacerdotisa que se llevaba el dedo a la boca tras hacerse un pequeño corte durante las preparaciones culinarias. Al ver el pequeño corte todos se dispusieron a bajar la cabeza y volver a sus respectivas conversaciones, si no fuera por el brusco golpe que dió la puerta al abrirse de repente, mostrando a un Inuyasha con cara de pocos amigos y un poco confundido.

Kagome volvió su mirada hacia Inuyasha, que la miró de pies a cabeza, como en busca del daño, hasta que su mirada se fijó en su dedo herido, que aunque ya no sangraba visiblemente, era muy evidente para alguien con el sentido del olfato tan sensible como el suyo. Al ver la pequeña herida sus ojos se tranquilizaron y volteó a otra parte, como buscando algo, encontró un espacio vacío y procedió a sentarse junto al monje que lo miraba con una sonrisa disimulada, después de sentir el olor a sangre de Kagome, no pensaba dejarla fuera de vista ni aunque no obligaran.

Una confundida Kagome y una alegre Sango regresaron a su tarea con la cena, mientras de fondo una breve conversación le ponía los pelos de punta a Inuyasha.

– Entonces podemos decirle a las jovencitas que el cotizado hanyou ya no es un demonio soltero?.

– Khe!

– No me digas que aún no has hablado con la señorita Kagome?, continuó el monje con una falsa cara de sorpresa, claro que sabía que su amigo no había hecho el más mínimo movimiento.

– Y qué se supone que tenga que decir?, respondió Inuyasha, un poco nervioso, como un gato atrapado, curioso para un demonio perro.

– Pues no es de mi incumbencia, pero no esperarás que sea la señorita Kagome quién se declare, creo que ella deja bastante claro cuál es su razón para volver, no creo que sea por Kirara por más que se lleven bien.

– Ehhh monge, tu no sabes de lo que hablas, yo yo yo yo, – y volvió la cara a otro lado, como si no estuvieran hablando con él, a lo que el monje solo se rió disimuladamente, encontrándose con la mirada un poco amenazadora de su esposa, que ya había notado como torturaba al pobre hanyou.

La noche continuó sin mayores acontecimientos, todos conversaron animadamente alrededor del fuego mientras Shippo contaba animadamente como ha avanzado en sus estudios de zorro y las historias de cuando nacieron las hijas de Miroku, un poco de Kohaku y de como Rin ahora vivía permanentemente en la aldea. Luego fue Kagome quién les contaba sobre como había avanzado su vida mientras estuvo en su tiempo, de como finalizó sus estudios y de como estaba por entrar a la universidad.

– El instituto terminó hace poco tiempo, pero desde hace algunos meses nos han impulsado a pensar en lo que queremos convertirnos luego de terminar los estudios básicos. He pensado que me gustaría ser enfermera o quizás doctor – , contó Kagome animadamente.

– Como lo que hace la abuela Kaede? – preguntó Shippo un tanto confundido.

– Sí, algo así pero con medicina avanzada de la época, hay un periodo de tiempo que se estudia para poder curar muchas enfermedades. – respondió Kagome al pequeño zorro.

Kagome continuó contándoles animadamente de sus avances en sus estudios y de como está su familia sin percatarse que Inuyasha empezó a divagar.

 _**Inu**_

 _No sé qué se supone que haga, Kagome no ha mencionado que haya vuelto para siempre, parece tan emocionada sobre su nuevo futuro, sobre su familia y sobre eso tan extraño que llama instituto._

 _Tal vez ha encontrado una forma de volver temporalmente nada más, para decir su Adiós y volver a su época._

 _Por qué habría Kagome de escoger quedarse aquí conmigo, alguien que no es ni demonio ni humano, arriesgarse a que las personas la rechazen y los monstruos traten de matarla como a mí. Por qué querría una mujer como Kagome estar con alguien como yo, tal vez inclusive ya hay alguien más…_

– Y señorita Kagome, cuéntenos, se encuentra usted ya casada o comprometida en su época? – preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva el monje, sacando de su profundo pensamiento a Inuyasha quien de pronto se mostró muy interesado en el tema.

Kagome se sonrojó por la pregunta tan directa y por la naturaleza del tema.

– Oh no! Apenas acabo de completar mis estudios, no podría estar casada – dijo tranquilamente, sabiendo que en la época feudal era bastante común para una mujer casarse después de los 14 o 15 años, y ella ya tenía la mayoría de edad.

– Han habido alguno chicos, que han querido salir conmigo, ya saben como citas, pero nunca he encontrado a alguien que me interese allá. – terminó su frase bajando levemente la cabeza para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado, al menos nadie había robado a su Kagome en el tiempo separados, eso le daba esperanzas, solo tenía que resolver su pequeño conflicto de comunicación.

– Inuyasha ha tenido varias pretendientes en la aldea, pero tampoco parece que pueda encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente buena – dijo Shippoo con la cabeza alta, como orgulloso de ser poseedor de semejante información.

No había terminado su frase completamente cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de Inuyasha.

– Kagomeeeee! – gritó Shippo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

– Khe! Te lo mereces – dijo Inuyasha con su usual tono.

– Inuyasha! Abajo! – dijo Kagome en un tono divertido.

Inuyasha se fue de bruces contra el suelo, resonando como hacía tiempo no se escuchaba y pintando una sonrisa en todos los participantes de la reunión, especialmente en una miko que pensaba para sus adentros, "He regresado".

He aquí el primer capítulo, espero les guste y me envíen reviews para ver si lo continúo :)


	2. Encajando

**Disclaimer:**

 **Todos los personajes citados pertenecen a nuestra querida Rumiko T.**

 **Capítulo 2 - Encajando**

Había transcurrido ya una noche desde que Kagome regresó a la época feudal, Kaede amablemente se ofreció a dejarle permanecer en su casa de manera temporal o permanente, esto aún no lo habían discutido. Sango desde un inicio insistió en que se quedara con ellos, ya que la consideraba como una hermana, pero Kagome no se sentía cómoda ahí, para ella Sango y Miroku aún eran una familia joven y con muchas responsabilidades, no quería ser una carga más.

Los rayos del sol penetraban poco a poco por las rendijas de la madera en la pared junto a donde dormía Kagome, tenues, casi apenas perceptibles, pero lograron despertarla debido a que al no existir luz eléctrica la noche era bastante oscura, no como en su época que existía siempre algún tipo de iluminación.

Sintiendo que simplemente ya no podía dormir más, se levantó de su futón, arregló las blancas sábanas y se volteó a buscar su ropa, sin embargo ya no estaba, su ropa del tiempo moderno se había ido y en su lugar descansaba la clásica vestimenta de miko cuidadosamente doblada. Por un momento se sintió confundida, ella era una sacerdotisa? ciertamente tenía poderes espirituales, pero carecía de todas las técnicas y entrenamiento que sí tenían las sacerdotisas de la época, como Kikyo…

Ella no quería ni podría ser nunca como Kikyo, nunca había sido enseñada en el arte de las sacerdotisas, no tenía el carácter frío ni calculador y aún no dominaba completamente sus poderes, estando en la época moderna esos tres años nunca tuvo que hacer uso de ellos, realmente ni siquiera estaba segura si aún los tenía.

Sin ninguna otra opción, se vistió con las ropas de sacerdotisa y un pequeño chal que encontró en la casa, no tenía reloj, no trajo nada consigo de la época moderna, pero por la escasa luz, y el frío que sentía, podía decir que no eran más de las 4 de la mañana, casi se podría decir que era de noche si no fuese por esos rayos leves de sol que insistían en subir por el horizonte. A paso lento, ajustando sus ojos a la oscuridad, salió de la casa, con sumo cuidado y sigilo para no despertar a la abuela Kaede y comenzó a caminar por el sendero hacia el río.

Kagome seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, qué haría ahora en la época? Todas las personas tenían un oficio y contribuyen a la aldea, y dudaba que los conocimientos del instituto le ayudarían demasiado, lo mejor sería hablar con la abuela Kaede por la mañana, seguro que ella la podría guiar mejor que nadie en ese sentido porque era una especie de líder para la adea.

Siguió caminando cuando de repente, con la esquina del ojo vió movimiento, fue algo fugaz, estaba segura que algo se movió pero cuando giró ya no había nada. Siguió caminando, ahora más alerta de su entorno, hubiese sido muy buena idea traer su arco y flechas, pero demonios llevaba demasiado tiempo acostumbrada a la paz que había perdido la costumbre de tratar de no ser devorada.

Agudizando su oído escuchó pasos, muy leves, ya no sabía si realmente los escuchaba o si era que sentía la cercanía de alguien, pero podría jurar que estaba siendo seguida, ya un poco nerviosa apresuró el paso, debía volver a la aldea, pero para su mala suerte no notó una raíz que se extendía a lo largo del suelo y se fue de bruces golpeándose en el proceso contra una piedra pequeña que había en el camino. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, notando una sensación líquida los abrió y vió su mano, genial se había roto la cabeza, por tonta. Pero más fue su susto cuando al subir la mirada se topó de frente, un par de ojos color ámbar que la miraban expectantes, confundidos y un tanto molestos. Muy muy cerca de su cara, casi tocándose la nariz estaba Inuyasha que solo la miraba sin decir una palabra.

\- Ahhhh!- gritó Kagome mientras lanzaba su brazo hacia adelante instintivamente.

Inuyasha perdió levemente el equilibrio, lo suficiente para terminar sentado en lugar de cuclillas.

\- Pero qué te pasa tonta - Dijo Inuyasha en un tono molesto

\- Cómo qué me pasa? Es tu culpa, cómo se te ocurre seguirme así, me asustaste!

\- Khe!, por qué iba a estar siguiendo yo a una chica tan descuidada y fea como tu! - Ops, pensó, eso no salió como esperaba.

\- Yo no soy descuidada, vine a caminar y a pensar sola un rato cuando me empezaste a seguir y me desconcentré - se señaló la cabeza y entornó los ojos - así que técnicamente esto es culpa tuya!.

\- Qué! No es mi culpa que no te fijes por donde vas

\- Y por cierto a quién le llamas fea?! Abajo!

Inuyasha se fue de nuevo contra el suelo mientras Kagome lo miraba desde arriba muy molesta y aún llena de sangre.

\- Deberías aprender a ser más respetuoso con las mujer… - De repente la frase de Kagome se vió cortada por un enorme monstruo que surgió a sus espaldas y la tomó por las cintura arrastrándola con él.

\- Hace un rato que te estaba siguiendo, ya me parecía que había una deliciosa joven rondando sola por aquí, no tenía pensado parar mi viaje por un snack como tú, pero el olor a sangre lo ha hecho imposible, serás mi desayuno!

Inuyasha, aún bajo el conjuro, no podía levantarse del suelo y veía con horror como el horribe monstruo se llevaba a Kagome.

\- Kagomee! - gritaba Inuyasha, impulsando con toda su fuerza para poder salir del conjuro lo antes posible.- Así que eras tú el maldito que olfatee detrás de Kagome.

Kagome volvió su mirada hacia el monstruo, era una especie de serpiente pero con extremidades fuertes y unos penetrantes ojos rojos que la veían con furia y hambre, ella estaba bien sujeta entre el fuerte abrazo de la serpiente, como una presa a punto de ser devorada. Subió sus ojos hacia la cabeza del monstruo y este sacó su larga lengua, lamiendo la sangre de su frente.

\- Deliciosa - dijo como un suspiro.

Y eso fue todo lo que tomó para que la furia de Inuyasha llegara al tope, no solo había hecho daño a Kagome, quería raptarla y asesinarla, sino que tuvo la desverguenza de pasar su asquerosa lengua por su Kagome, SU Kagome!

\- Maldito! - gritó Inuyasha y empujando con toda su fuerza salió del conjuro y de un salto se encontró junto a Kagome y al monstruo.

\- Desearás nunca haber nacido! Garras de acero!- gritó mientras cortaba a la serpiente en muchos trozos.

Kagome cayó de rodillas en el suelo, aún con la cabeza sangrante y un poco atónita, Dios, en verdad que había perdido la costumbre!

No había salido de la sorpresa aún cuando se sintió de nuevo presa en un par de fuertes brazos, pero esta vez eran los brazos de Inuyasha, que se aferraba a ella con fuerzas manteniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kagome.

\- Estás bien? Aún siento el olor de tu sangre muy fresca, no puedo ... - Dijo Inuyasha cortando la última frase, en serio no era muy bueno expresando sus emociones

Cayendo de vuelta a la realidad finalmente, Kagome devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de su amado Inuyasha con ella. Definitivamente no tenía miedo, pero era muy agradable poder estar así con él.

\- Estoy bien, esto es solo un rasguño, creo que me hizo más daño la piedra que el monstruo serpiente.

Después de un momento Inuyasha la soltó y la alejó levemente, manteniéndola sujeta de manera suave por los hombros y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

\- Tienes que tener más cuidado, éste lugar está plagado de monstruos que estarían encantados de tenerse como almuerzo, qué estabas pensando aquí sola!

\- Quería pensar un poco, necesitaba estar sola, honestamente creo que perdí un poco la costumbre de correr porque algo intenta devorarme.

\- Te arrepientes de volver aquí?

La pregunta le cayó por sorpresa, la verdad no había ni siquiera pensado en si se arrepentía, estaba muy ocupada tratando de entender cómo encajar acá, nunca pasó por su mente ni siquiera volver a la época moderna.

\- No me arrepiento - dijo firmemente y mirando a un lado - No había otra cosa que quisiera más en estos 3 años que poder volver aquí. Simplemente creo que necesito re acostumbrarme solamente.

De alguna manera, Kagome respondió muchas preguntas para Inuyasha en ese momento, preguntas que aún no se habían formulado y que le hicieron sentir más calmado. Era bueno, ella había vuelto por voluntad propia y no quería irse, quería estar ahí. No dijo que quisiera estar con él precisamente, pero estaría ahí, eso era suficiente para él de momento. Si de algo estaba seguro es que no estaba listo para perderla de nuevo, ni ante un monstruo ni ante el mismo tiempo, esta vez no perdería su oportunidad.

\- Kagome - susurró Inuyasha, apenas audible, mientras le tomaba una mano - hay algo que necesito decirte.

Kagome volvió su mirada atenta al hanyou que tenía al frente, su mirada era sincera y ansiosa, como si necesitara algo con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, ahí estaba Inuyasha, el hombre por quien cruzó el tiempo, sosteniendo su mano y sentía igual que la primera vez, solo su tacto hacía que sintiera como si se despegara del suelo.

\- Inu Yasha?

Hubo un silencio plagado de sentimientos, donde se miraban el uno al otro, Inuyasha tomó una bocanada de aire, esperando que le fuera suficiente para poner sus sentimientos sobre la mesa.

\- Señorita Kagome holaaaa! - gritó uno de los aldeanos, que salía con un grupo de hombres disponiéndose a iniciar la jornada del día. Aparentemente los recientes acontecimientos tomaron más tiempo del que Kagome pudo percibir, porque ya la luz se extendía por el cielo y las personas iniciaban su día.

Inmediatamente ambos se separaron, sus mejillas muy sonrojadas y separando sus manos para evitar hacer notar lo que evidentemente todos los aldeanos ya sabían.

Acercándose el aldeano dijo un poco avergonzado - Oh disculpen, he interrumpido algo?.

\- Khe!- dijo Inuyasha, poniéndose en pie mientras ayudaba a Kagome a hacer lo mismo.

\- No hay problema, muy buenos días - dijo Kagome alegremente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- La señora Kaede la ha estado buscando, no la encontró por la mañana y está un poco preocupada por usted.

\- Oh gracias, iré de inmediato a buscarla.

Y dando la vuelta Kagome se dirigió de nuevo a la aldea, pero esta vez no iba sola, Inuyasha iba caminando a su mismo paso a su lado, con los brazos cruzados dentro de la tela de rata de fuego y con la mirada hacia el cielo, pensativo.

Fue un camino corto, y con Inuyasha a su lado se sentía segura por lo que no le preocupó toparse con ningún otro monstruo, llegaron pronto y encontraron la aldea muy llena de vida viva,con muchas personas en sus tareas de la mañana y fueron recibidos por la misma Kaede.

\- Kagome, pero dónde has estado? No te he encontrado por la mañana y me preocupé porque dejaste en la casa el arco y las flechas. Y creo que tenía razón para preocuparme - dijo al señalar la cabeza con sangre ya un poco seca, el cabello con una mezcla de sangre y tierra y las ropas un poco sucias por el encuentro con la serpiente.

\- Lo siento mucho abuela Kaede, no fue mi intensión preocuparla, salí a dar un paseo y tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero Inuyasha estaba conmigo, todo está bien.

\- Así que Inuyasha estaba contigo, muy bien, ahora ven que tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar, y debemos lavar bien esa herida también.

Inuyasha vio como Kagome y Kaede desaparecían en la aldea, él no tenía ganas de mezclarse con la multitud pero tampoco quería alejarse mucho de Kagome, era su primera mañana desde que volvió y ya habían intentado devorarla, no se iba a jugar ningún chance, así que subí a un árbol en los límites de la aldea, desde donde podía sentir el olor de Kagome y escucharla si es que algo pasaba.

\- Kagome, no te voy a preguntar los motivos de porque estás aquí, pero sí debo preguntarte esto, cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

\- Pues abuela, fue una suerte que el pozo se abriera, traté de cruzar muchas veces en estos 3 años pero nunca me lo permitió, hasta ayer, así que no sé si aún funcione, honestamente no lo creo y tampoco tengo interés en regresar. Siempre supe que algún día tendría que elegir entre ambos mundos, cuando la perla desapareció mi miedo no me permitió regresar, pero ahora he tomado mi decisión y permaneceré acá por todo el tiempo que me quede.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso debemos encontrar un lugar para ti, has pensado en ayudar en la aldea como sacerdotisa?

\- Sacerdotisa en la aldea? pero abuela, yo no sé como hacer ese trabajo!

\- Eso lo sé pequeña, tranquila, aprenderás. Yo misma te enseñaré, empezaremos con lo básico, podemos empezar hoy mismo si así lo quieres.

\- Claro, me encantaría poder ayudar en la aldea, lo último que quiero es volverme una carga para ustedes.

\- Pues bien, manos a la obra entonces

 **Segundo capítulo servido, espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Como antes, espero sus reviews con comentarios de si les gusta o no y todas las ideas que tengan para la historia.**

 **Saluditos!**


	3. Una Sacerdotisa y un Hanyou

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko T, y solo los uso como referencia para la historia :)

 **Capítulo 3 - Una Sacerdotisa y un Hanyou**

A lo largo de los días las cosas iban tomando su curso, Kagome estaba viviendo temporalmente aún con la abuela Kaede, quién la había tomado como su propia aprendiz. Diariamente se despertaba con el alba para iniciar sus labores como hacer los quehaceres propios del hogar lavando ropa, limpiando la casa y preparando sus ropas, gracias a Dios su mamá siempre fue estricta con que aprendiera a valerse por sí misma en todos esos aspectos, lo menos que quería era ser una carga para la abuela Kaede.

Una vez finalizados los quehaceres, era momento de recolectar hierbas, hoy era su primer día en esa tarea y debían tener siempre bien provisto su almacenaje de hierbas medicinales, nunca se sabía cuando podría llegar un enfermo, era aquí donde el entrenamiento empezaba. Kagome ya conocía algunas de ellas, las que les fueron de mucha ayuda durante su viaje, pero existían muchas más que eran nuevas para ella, así como su preparación y uso.

Kagome y Kaede caminaban despacio hacia los prados donde podrían recolectar sus insumos, conversando de todo y de nada, cosas muy generales pero una conversación muy amena, " Justo como conversaría con mi abuela si la hubiera podido conocer" pensó Kagome para sí misma.

\- Kagome, la tarea de hoy no creo que te resulte extremadamente complicada, ya tienes cierta experiencia y tienes buena memoria, confío en que no te resulte difícil.- comentó la abuela Kaede sin quitar la mirada al frente.

\- Quiero ayudar lo más que pueda en la aldea, ahora que tengo pensado quedarme aquí, debo acostumbrarme a la época y a las tareas que me encomienden.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, me siento un poco aliviada de ver que estás aquí, sé que no soy joven y que algún día, quizá pronto, deba partir a donde se encuentra mi hermana dejando la aldea sin alguien que los guíe y los atienda, espero poder confiarte esa tarea cuando yo ya no esté, claro si es que estás dispuesta.

\- Quiere decir, como la sacerdotisa de la aldea?

\- Exactamente niña, necesitarás mucho entrenamiento, alguna parte te podré enseñar yo, y otra tendremos que acudir a otros maestros.

\- No lo sé abuela, yo quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda y aprender mucho, pero no sé si esté a la altura, nunca podré llegar a ser, ya sabe, como Kikyo.

\- No niña, no eres ni serás nunca Kikyo, tu esencia es diferente, inclusive tus poderes son distintos. Si bien ambas comparten almas que han sido reencarnadas y se parecen físicamente, sus personalidades son muy opuestas. Mi hermana siempre fue una mujer tenaz, enfocada en su tarea y un poco fría debido a todas las responsabilidades que tuvo desde niña. Ese enfoque y esa concentración fueron siempre la fuente de su poder, en cambio tu mi niña, tu deseo de proteger a tus semejantes, tu calidez y tu determinación son lo que impulsa tu poder espiritual, por lo que sus poderes no son iguales, pero no significa que una sea más poderosa que otra, tus poderes no conocen límites y crecerán tanto como tú misma decidas llevarlos.

Kagome miró a la abuela con una dulzura en sus ojos, aquella mujer acababa de decirle lo que siempre había querido escuchar de ella, que no era una copia de Kikyo, que tenía su propio poder y que no debería ser nunca comparada con su anterior vida. Con la cara llena de entusiasmo y apretando sus puños le dijo animadamente "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

La abuela Kaede le sonrió y continuaron caminando hacia el campo, donde pasaron buena parte de la mañana ,eligiendo hierbas y dando extensas explicaciones de como utilizarlas y de enfermedades que han habido previamente en la aldea, para sorpresa de Kaede, Kagome ya conocía algunas porque en su época fueron controladas, por lo que pudieron intercambiar algo más de conocimiento.

\- Abuela Kaede Abuela Kaede! - gritó Rin mientras corría hacia ellas.

\- Qué pasa pequeña?

\- El señor Ichigo está de nuevo en la casa, espera su medicina para el dolor, está algo malhumorado y no sé cuál es la que debo entregarle.

\- El señor Ichigo es un paciente regular, tenemos algunas preparadas, te acompañaré para hacer la entrega, Kagome está bien si terminas de recolectar la regaliz? Necesitamos bastante ya que se acerca la época de frío y serán comunes los resfriados.

\- No hay problema abuela, volveré en cuanto tenga suficientes.

\- Gracias niña, acá dejo el almuerzo, ah y toma, es el arco del monte Azusa, lo he traído conmigo desde que te fuiste, pero te pertenece y has de llevarlo contigo siempre. Ahora que vistes como sacerdotisa es probable que seas presa para muchos monstruos.

Kagome recibió el arco y flechas y se despidió de la abuela y de la más alta y esbelta Rin, pensó para sus adentros por qué no estaría con Sesshomaru, luego se lo preguntaría.

Era común ahora para Kagome sentir presencias demoníacas constantemente, sobre todo estando en el campo donde sabía que más adentro del bosque, vagaban bastantes monstruos, aunque todos bastante débiles, nada de qué preocuparse. De nuevo empezó a sentir que la miraban, pero ahora tenía su arco consigo así que no tenía miedo, era una buena ocasión para practicar sus poderes.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró lo más posible para poder sentir las auras demoníacas a su alrededor, había varias, al menos cuatro, tres de ellas eran bastante débiles aunque podía sentirlas con claridad, pero había otra, esta era diferente, era un aura mucho más fuerte, era definitivamente un youkai poderoso, pero era difícil concentrarse en su aura, era como si desapareciera y volviera, era muy extraño, era muy fuerte y poderoso pero difuso.

Tuvo que poner el doble de esfuerzo en poder encontrar el punto de donde provenía esta última presencia, y cuando lo logró la ubicó en un árbol cercano, podría estar a unos 25 metros de donde estaba ella, definitivamente podría acertarle con una flecha si era necesario, se puso de pie aún con los ojos cerrados y repitió en voz lo más alta posible, manteniendo la compostura "Sal de ahí o vete, no tengo deseos de pelear con ningún monstruo hoy pero lo haré si esas son tus intenciones! "; sin embargo solo el silencio le respondió.

Estaba segura de que aquel demonio seguía ahí y no le gustaba para nada que siguiera mirándola, menos aún después del último ataque del que fue víctima, tenía que mostrarle al monstruo que no estaba jugando, así que tomó su arco con delicadeza y sacando una de sus flechas la colocó a tiro suavemente y repitió en alto "es tu última oportunidad!", y al no tener respuesta, apuntó al árbol donde se encontraba el monstruo, levemente arriba de donde sentía la presencia, no quería matarlo pero quería dejar claro su punto, y dejó ir su flecha.

Kagome se sintió realmente sorprendida, pudo lanzar la flecha con facilidad, a pesar de que hacía 3 años que no usaba un arco, pero la sorprendió aún más la luz que emitió la flecha, la estela usual era mucho más grande y brillante que antes, sin duda sus poderes habían crecido con ella estos años fuera.

-"Maldición!"- gritó Inuyasha mientras veía como la flecha pasaba a unos cuantos metros sobre él, sin embargo la estela era lo suficientemente grande como para debilitarlo un poco, por lo que cayó del árbol de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Ahhh por Dios Inuyasha qué estás haciendo tú aquí!- gritó Kagome preocupada mientras corría el espacio que había entre ella y el ahora estrellado hanyou.

\- Qué te pasa estás loca? por qué me disparas?

\- Pues no sabía que eras tú, pensé que era algún monstruo con malas intenciones como el anterior.

\- Vaya pues pobre monstruo si hubiese sido así, definitivamente estás loca!

\- Perdona, trataré de memorizar mejor tu energía demoníaca para distinguirte, fue difícil de percibir, es parte de lo que me puso ansiosa.

\- Es por ser medio demonio, mi energía no es completamente demoniaca, tiene su parte humana, supongo que por eso la percibes extraña.

\- Es posible, bien lo lamento no fue mi intensión, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, por qué estabas espiándome?

\- Yo no estaba espiándote! Yo solo estaba mirando, en caso de que apareciera algún otro monstruo, la última vez casi te devoraron.

\- Ah pero de ahora en adelante será diferente, ahora tengo mi arco de vuelta conmigo y podré defenderme.

\- Bien si ya no me necesitas más para protegerte pues me iré- diciendo esto se levantó para irse, la verdad es que quería verla, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo alejados por culpa de las tareas de la casa. Aún sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a desaparecer como cuando fue llevada por la perla.

\- Bien si te vas, ya no tendré con quién compartir este almuerzo ahora que la abuela Kaede se fue - abrió la tapa del almuerzo que había preparado esa mañana para ella y para la abuela y dejó que el aroma inundara la nariz de Inuyasha, que se detuvo en seco y la miró de re ojo.

\- Khe! está bien me quedaré.

Comieron en silencio uno junto al otro hasta que estuvieron satisfechos, no era la comida ninja que tanto le gustaba a Inuyasha, pero la había preparado Kagome y estaba realmente deliciosa, se sentía feliz de poder comer algo preparado por ella y de tener la excusa para poder pasar tiempo juntos, si tan solo tuviera el valor para pedirle lo que llevaba pensando desde antes de que ella volviera, que fuera suya, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, que Kagome estuviera con él para siempre.

\- Te extrañé mucho cuando no estuve acá, todos los días pensaba en tí y en cuánto deseaba volver a verte Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado, lo tomó por sorpresa el comentario de Kagome, la miró incrédulo, ella tenía la mirada baja hacia su taza vacía, como recordando no tan gratos momentos.

De repente Kagome sintió como era envuelta en un par de fuertes brazos, Inuyasha la estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras ponía la barbilla sobre su cabeza. - No sabes cuánto te extrañé Kagome, traté de convencerme muchas veces que estabas mejor en aquella época sin peligros y con personas que se preocupan por tí, pero no hubo un solo día en que no deseara que estuvieras a mi lado -

Kagome respondió al abrazo y se quedaron así un rato, como si quisieran detener el tiempo, como si temieran que la perla volviera y de nuevo tomara a alguno para separarlos y quizás no volverse a ver jamás, al cabo de unos minutos se separaron pero aún arrodillados entrelazando sus brazos se miraron fijamente, Inuyasha aún un poco más alto que Kagome, de manera que ella debía mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos.

\- Kagome, por favor quédate aquí, conmigo, para siempre.

\- Inuyasha…

Se miraron intensamente hasta que poco a poco se acercaron, manteniendo fijos sus ojos hasta que Inuyasha colocó su mano en la mejilla de Kagome mientras ella colocó su brazo contrario en el cuello de Inuyasha, poco a poco se acercaron aún más hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

\- Inuyasha, quiero estar a tu lado.

Al escuchar esto las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron y su corazón dió un vuelco, sin pensarlo ni analizarlo acercó más a Kagome hasta que sus labios estaban rozándose - Te quiero - dijo mientras sus labios se tocaban y se hundían en un beso al inicio tierno e inexperto pero que evolucionó a algo lleno de amor, como si culminaran sus más profundos deseos con ese beso, manteniendo el abrazo firme y estando lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

Al cabo de unos momentos sus bocas se separaron pero se mantuvieron firmes en su abrazo, mientras Inuyasha movía sus garras por entre los cabellos sueltos de Kagome

\- Mantendré la promesa que te hice aquella vez, aunque Naraku ya no esté, siempre te protegeré con mi vida.

\- Y yo a ti Inuyasha, por eso vine, quiero estar contigo, cuidar de ti y hacerte feliz, te quiero.

\- Hubo momentos en que llegué a pensar que no te volvería a ver, que tal vez ya te habías casado con algún tonto de tu época.

\- Jaja no Inuyasha, como les dije el día que llegué, soy muy joven aún para estar casada en mi época, además, nunca encontré a nadie lo suficientemente bueno.

\- Khe! como el tipo Hobo, era un tonto.

\- Se llama Hoyo, él me pidió que fuera su novia.

\- Qué! se quería casar contigo!

\- Nooo, bueno no sé en el futuro. En mi época primero se le pide a una chica que si quieren ser novios, y después de un tiempo de ser novios si las cosas van bien y se conocen mucho, entonces ahí puede que se casen.

\- Qué reglas tan complicadas tienen en esa época tan extraña.

Kagome rió mientras recogía los restos de comida y los guardaba de nuevo en su pequeño bolso, debía continuar recolectando algunas hierbas más antes de irse.

\- Escuché que ahora serás la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea.

\- Sí, la anciana Kaede me lo ha pedido.

Inuyasha cruzó los brazos y miró hacia un lado mientras caminaba a su lado

\- Khe! estás segura que quieres hacer eso? Es peligroso, muchos monstruos estarán tras de ti a todo el tiempo, no estoy seguro si sea buena idea.

\- Estoy segura, ahora que vivo en esta época, debo valerme por mí misma y tener un trabajo, en esto soy buena y puedo ayudar en la aldea y ganarme mi espacio.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres no hay de otra, tendré que mantener a raya a cualquier youkai que tenga alguna idea estúpida como tratar de comerte o atacar la aldea.

\- Jaja oh bien, lo siento por ponerte trabajo extra.

\- Khe!

Kagome continuó recolectando lo que le faltaba, mientras Inuyasha se paseaba a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados, preguntando por las personas que quedaron al otro lado del pozo y que pasaría con ellos. Poco a poco Kagome le contó cómo estaba la salud del abuelo, que su madre estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y como Sota era todo un muchacho ahora, se sentía tranquila de poderse despedir de su familia antes de partir y poder cerrar una etapa completa de su vida allá al finalizar el instituto.

Al terminar con su labor, empezaron a descender la colina que daba a la aldea, mientras Inuyasha le contaba que Rin vivía en la aldea al menos hasta que fuera adulta y pudiese decidir, Kagome extendió su mano libre y entrelazó la de Inuyasha mientras sonreía. Realmente no sabía lo que eran, estaba acostumbrada a su época y ciertamente Inuyasha no le pidió que fuera su novia, así que no sabía como sentirse con respecto a su relación, pero estaban juntos ahora y pudieron expresar sus sentimientos, era lo que más importaba.

Inuyasha por su parte aún sentía un remolino de emociones, maldición en verdad que esto de los sentimientos no era su fuerte, pero estaba feliz de poder sostener la mano de la mujer que amaba sabiendo que estaba dispuesta a permanecer con él. Tendría que pensar un poco ese asunto de los novios que mencionó Kagome, en esta época si fuera humano él simplemente le pediría a Kagome que fuera su esposa, no novios ni tiempos extraños, y si fuera youkai le pediría que fuera su compañera y sellarían su compromiso con la marca característica de los Inu youkai, pero él tampoco era un demonio completo.

Kagome de otra época, no ser humano ni demonio, era mucho que pensar y no sabía cuál era el camino a tomar para que Kagome fuese feliz, pero en este momento era feliz con solo sostenerla junto a él, luego podría pensar qué hacer con todo eso.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la aldea, donde fueron recibidos de sorpresa por Miroku, quien saltó al camino de pronto diciendo - Bueno mis queridos amigos, qué alegría ver que al fin han llevado la relación al siguiente nivel - dijo señalando las manos entrelazadas.

Kagome e Inuyasha inmediatamente se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver hacia los lados opuestos, pero esta vez, contrario a otras, no separaron sus manos, siguieron caminando tomados de la mano e ignorando a Miroku que se quedó en el camino riendo para sí mismo.

\- Que bueno que haya regresado a casa señorita Kagome.

Gracias por sus comentarios, cualquier idea será bien recibida, la historia aún está abierta a nuevas posibilidades, si hay algo que les gustaría me cuentan :)

Y disculpas por la tardanza en el capítulo, estuve de mudanza y las cosas se complicaron, pero voy a tratar de seguir actualizando más seguido :)


	4. Qué hora es?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko T, y solo los uso como referencia para la historia :)**

 **Capítulo 4 - Qué hora es?**

Al día siguiente, un nuevo paciente llegó después del desayuno pidiendo la ayuda de la abuela Kaede, se quejaba sin parar de dolor, pero Kagome no podía ver a simple vista dónde estaba el problema, pero le pareció un hombre un poco engreído, así que empezó a catalogar las plantas, que recolectó el día anterior, en los frascos correspondientes mientras trataba de poner atención a lo que hacía la abuela, ella colocaba sus manos cuidadosamente sobre el vientre del hombre que parecía aún mayor que la misma abuela.

\- Oh, duele mucho justo ahí, he de morir en este lugar, avisa a mis hijos y a mis nietos para que entierren mi cadáver.

\- Hombre no seas tan quejumbroso que aquí nadie va a morir, Kagome ven a ayudarme un momento por favor.

Kagome se apresuró al lado de la abuela, junto al futón extra improvisado en el medio de la casa donde yacía el hombre.

\- Este hombre tiene problemas dentro de su cuerpo, suele pasar en personas de mayor edad, si tocas aquí - dijo la abuela poniendo su mano sobre el lugar donde debería estar el riñón del hombre - pueden sentir una inflamación, debemos tratar primero la inflamación y luego ver la raíz del problema.

\- En mi tiempo era común que las personas mayores pudieran tener problemas en los riñones, dentro de ellos se hacían una especie de piedras.

\- Riñones? - dijo la abuela con mirada confusa.

\- Oh, son una parte de nuestro cuerpo que se encarga de formar la orina y desecharla, cuando se forman esas piedras las personas tienen dolor al orinar, a veces incluso sangran.

\- Entiendo, bueno aquí no usamos ese nombre, pero sí es algo que he visto, hay una planta que utilizamos primero para bajar la inflamación, y luego damos un tónico que ayuda poco a poco a que las personas recuperen su salud, y cuando eso pasa se vuelve aún más doloroso.

\- Claro porque las piedras se expulsan - dijo Kagome animada, realmente todo esto de ser una especie de médico del pueblo le emocionaba, desde niña siempre quiso ser médico y ayudar a las personas, de alguna manera ese sueño podría verse cumplido aquí, aunque de una manera que jamás imaginó.

Así continuaron con su labor unos minutos, mientras el hombre miraba con recelo a Kagome y escrutaba su cara con cuidado, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- No eres Kikyo, eso puedo verlo bien, tu mirada es distinta, no sé si pueda confiar que seas la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea.- dijo el hombre mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- No, no soy Kikyo, mi nombre es Kagome, y no, no soy la sacerdotisa de la aldea, pero estoy intentando aprender lo más posible de la abuela Kaede para llegar a ser tan buena como ella algún día y poder ayudar en esta aldea que ahora considero mi hogar.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, en esta aldea todos tenemos nuestro lugar, soy lo suficientemente viejo como para haber conocido a Kikyo y ver su labor como sacerdotisa en esta aldea, ya veremos si eres lo suficientemente buena como para reemplazar a Kaede.

Kagome trató de no pensar en lo que le acababan de decir, de las cosas que menos le gustaba de usar aquella ropa o tomar esa nueva tarea, era que la pudieran comparar con Kikyo. Ciertamente no la odiaba, pero definitivamente no quería ser comparada con ella para nada, cerrando sus ojos se prometió a sí misma que les mostraría todo su potencial y se ganaría a pulso su lugar definitivo en esa aldea.

Una vez terminada su labor, al menos de momento, el hombre salió de la casa de la abuela Kaede con ayuda de uno de sus hijos y se marchó dando las gracias. Kaede le ofreció algo de dinero del recibido a Kagome pidiéndole ir a comprar algunos peces para preparar el almuerzo, durante su camino hacia uno de las casas de pescadores, notó la gran cantidad de niños que estaban jugando en los caminos de la aldea, entre todos pudo contar al menos 15, entre ellos las gemelas de Sango,vaya que eran bastantes para una aldea pequeña.

\- Kagome! Hola! - gritó Sango desde la entrada de su casa mientras sostenía con uno de sus brazos fuertemente al pequeño recién nacido.

\- Hola Sango, cómo estás, y como está el pequeño?

\- Pues todo en orden, creciendo mucho día con día, y tú como has estado? Me ha dicho Miroku que ahora vas a entrenar para ser la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea.

\- Vaya que las noticias vuelan aquí jaja pues sí, Kaede me lo ha pedido y le he prometido que daría mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque te confieso, es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

\- Sobre todo por cómo te reciben las personas puedo imaginar ehh?

\- Cómo lo supiste?

\- Kagome, yo también soy una extranjera en esta aldea, soy una exterminadora, una mujer que pelea de tú a tú con monstruos, preparada para batallas, independiente y me considero al mismo nivel de cualquier guerrero masculino, creeme, no es a lo que ellos están acostumbrados, me tomó bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a como me percibían, como alguien foráneo diferente a ellos.

Oh no me había pasado por la cabeza, pensó Kagome, he estado lejos 3 años y mientras tanto Sango ha tenido que enfrentarse a muchas cosas desde que su vida cambió tanto. Ahora es esposa y madre, pero aún sigue siendo una exterminadora, sus costumbres son distintas a las personas de la aldea, y no puede regresar a su propia aldea porque ya no existe, ni siquiera pudo despedirse de sus padres como lo hice yo antes de venir aquí.

\- Como lo siento Sango, desde que vine aquí he sido egoísta y he pensado solo en mí. Tú debes haber pasado por muchas cosas desde que me fui.

\- No te preocupes Kagome, ha sido un cambio muy grande para ti volver aquí, y si de verdad vas a quedarse definitivamente vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conversar, es bueno tener a mi amiga de vuelta - dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa en su rostro - podremos darnos una noche libre e ir a los baños termales.

\- Oh eso me encantaría, voy a hablar con la abuela Kaede para revisar mis responsabilidades e iremos, espero que pronto.

\- Claro, ah y por cierto, he conversado con Miroku al respecto, creo que necesitas tu propia casa, la abuela Kaede está un poco corta de espacio con los pacientes y con Rin a su cargo, solo tenemos que ver la manera de conseguir la madera para iniciarla, pero ya verás que pronto lo lograremos.

\- Yo puedo ayudar con eso

Ambas mujeres voltearon su mirada sorprendida porque pensaron que estaban solas, no notaron que hace un momento había un hanyou de pelo plateado a su lado.

\- Puedo derribar algunos árboles y traerlos a la aldea, no será mayor problema.

\- Vaya, que colaborativo Inuyasha, normalmente eres mucho más discreto - le dijo Sango con una sonrisita traviesa en su rostro, tratando de cubrirla con su mano.

\- Khe! pues si no quieren mi ayuda entonces no lo haré!

\- No no vaya que era una bromita jaja, nos sería de mucha ayuda, hay algunas personas dispuestas a ayudarnos con la construcción, aún recuerdan y están agradecidos con Kagome por aniquilar a Naraku, el único problema era la madera.

\- Bien la traeré mañana por la tarde.

\- Excelente, gracias, bueno me iré tengo que buscar a las gemelas para almorzar, nos vemos.

Kagome aún estaba semi en shock, tendría una casa? eso es nuevo, ella se había imaginado viviendo siempre con Kaede, pero Sango tenía razón, esa casa ya estaba lo suficientemente abarrotada con Rin y los pacientes, aparte de Shippo que cuando estaba en la aldea dormía ahí también, no era justo para la abuela, ella debía ser una mujer independiente como el enseñó su madre y aprender a valerse por sí misma.

Vagamente escuchó a Sango mientras se despedía y decía algo de un almuerzo, almuerzo? Almuerzo! cierto, se supone que debería estar comprando esos pescados, Oh no! perdió la noción del tiempo con Sango, ya era probablemente tarde!

\- Oh no! es tarde, debo darme prisa! - dijo volteandose deprisa sin mirar y dando de frente contra el pecho de Inuyasha, cayendo hacia atrás lista para darse un buen golpe contra el suelo. Pero ese golpe jamás llegó, en su lugar sintió unas fuertes manos que la sujetaron por la parte de atrás en su espalda, abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con unos cálidos ojos dorados que la miraban bastante extrañados.

Se miraron así durante unos segundos hasta que se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y de la cantidad de miradas que probablemente tendrían encima, por lo que se separaron sonrojados lo más rápido que pudieron, mirando hacia otro lado pero no moviéndose más que eso.

\- En qué estabas pensando? estás muy distraída, si yo no hubiera estado aquí hubieras dado directo contra el suelo.

\- Cierto! debo darme prisa, la abuela Kaede me ha pedido que vaya a comprar unos pescados para preparar la comida, pero me he entretenido tanto con Sango que lo he olvidado, seguramente es tarde.

Inuyasha subió su mirada al cielo, buscando el sol y pensando un poco unos segundos la miró de nuevo y dijo. - No es tan tarde, aún falta al menos media hora para el medio día, ven yo te ayudaré - se dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin esperar a ver si Kagome lo seguía o no.

Ella lo miró por un momento y apresuró para alcanzarlo, caminando en silencio junto a él, dejándose dirigir, al cabo de un rato se dejaron de ver casas a su alrededor, Kagome estaba segura que los pescadores vivían en su mayoría en el centro de la aldea, tal vez Inuyasha se equivocó en el camino?

\- Inuyasha? creo que este no es el camino a la casa del pescador.

\- No lo es, para esta hora del día ya no debe tener pescado para vender, he visto que pesca muy temprano y lo vende durante la mañana para evitar que se ponga mal. Como eres lenta y perdiste el tiempo ahora debemos pescarlo nosotros mismos.

\- Lenta? a quién le llamas lenta? no ha sido mi culpa, solo que ahora no tengo reloj y no sé qué hora es.

\- Pues yo no sé qué es un reloj, pero cualquiera puede ver la hora del día Kagome, acaso estás ciega? el sol está casi en el centro del cielo.

\- Ya deja de hablarme de ese modo, yo no sé ver la hora con el sol!

\- Khé! mira pon atención - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, se colocó por detrás y puso suavemente una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, haciéndola girar poco a poco hacia el cielo. Con paciencia le explicó cómo la posición del sol podría decirnos la hora del día, cuál sería las 12, por donde se escondía y salía el sol siempre y cuando se sintió satisfecho con su explicación la soltó y se colocó frente a ella.

\- Bien, ahora ya lo entendiste?

\- Creo que sí, y estoy más segura que nunca que es tarde!

\- Jaja! pues eso es cierto! vemos demonos prisa - Diciendo esto tomó a Kagome en brazos y salió disparado colina abajo, en dirección al río.

Podía sentir su olor muy cerca, inhalaba profundamente con su nariz pegada a su cuello, en serio olía divinamente, como le gustaba estar cerca de Kagome, es como si todo su mundo cayera en el lugar correcto,encajando cada pieza del rompecabezas donde debería ir y poniendo todo en calma.

Quería prolongar aún más el camino al río para poder sostenerla contra su pecho más tiempo, pero el trayecto era corto y realmente sí era tarde, Kaede ya pronto empezaría a preocuparse. Una vez en la orilla del río bajó a Kagome suavemente y se dirió al centro del río, usando sus propias garras fácilmente atrapó 4 pescados y los mantuvo agarrados por la cola con una de sus garras, mirando a Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo - Listo!- acercándose a ella depositó los pescados en el pequeño bolso que Kaede le dió a Kagome.

\- Gracias! - Dijo Kagome y sin pensarlo se puso de puntitas y le dió un sencillo beso en la mejilla, no había alejado aún su rostro cuando Inuyasha la sujetó por los hombros, trayéndola de vuelta a él y mirándola rápidamente a los ojos, plantó un beso firme sobre sus labios, moviendo ligeramente su lengua acariciandolos y luego besándola de nuevo la liberó y dijo con una sonrisa - Con gusto!

Kagome se sonrojó hasta que parecía que su cara explotaría, y miró hacia todos lados buscando testigos, pero no encontró más que un pequeño pájaro bañándose en un pequeño pozo de agua junto al río - Alguien nos pudo haber visto Inuyasha!.

\- Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros y esos peces, además, ya es muy tarde! y no te había dado un beso en todo el día, no podía esperar más, es tu culpa por salir tan tarde hoy.

\- De verdad querías besarme?

\- Khé pues qué esperabas?

\- Realmente no sé - dijo Kagome con una risa nerviosa - contigo nunca sé que esperar, eres un monstruo tremendamente difícil!

Inuyasha recogió la bolsa de pescados, la puso sobre su hombro y empezó a caminar colina arriba, volvió su mirada a donde estaba Kagome y dijo en tono calmado, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo - Llevas 3 años lejos Kagome, me debes muchos más… - y siguió caminando mientras Kagome, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro empezó a seguirlo a paso firme.

Caminaron en silencio pero muy felices hasta la casa de la abuela, donde Inuyasha se despidió diciendo que debía seleccionar los árboles que usaría al día siguiente antes de que anocheciera, pero esta vez sin beso de despedida, y no porque no quisiera, diablos que le encantaba besar a Kagome, pero en esa época no era confortable ese tipo de muestras de afecto en público y ya Kagome tenía suficiente de habladurías con solo estar de vuelta, pero ya tendría su oportunidad, y se alejó riéndo y prometiéndose que el beso del río no sería el último de ese día.

 **Tadá! En el siguiente capítulo, es una cita? :)**


End file.
